Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner!
by LaurenSimone
Summary: Starts off with the wedding day, includes transformation. Everything is perfect, until the return of JACOB BLACK. DUN DUN DUHHHN.... ExB, now complete! RxR, I'm waiting for a hundred. All in character, regular pairings. :D
1. Getting Ready

I woke up with a start at the sound of my alarm, and I reached over blindly to shut it off.

Today was the day I had been dreading since the beginning of the summer.

My wedding day.

Alice had slept over, though 'slept' is a rather loose term. She had spent the entire night more or less 'proof reading' my vows, though I knew that as soon as I saw her editing, they would be completely rewritten.

I looked across the room at Alice, who was practically bouncing up and down in the rocking chair in my room. As soon as she saw that my eyes were open, she bounded over to my bed and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Today's the big day, Bella! Oh, hurry and get showered. We have to be at my house in half an hour where we'll meet Rosalie and Esme. We'll do you hair, your makeup.."

"You know, Alice," I said, cutting her off, "I think you're more excited for this wedding than I am." I looked up, and she almost looked hurt until she saw the smile slowly spread across my face.

"Well...yeah." She agreed with a grin. "Now, hurry up and get showered. Don't bother with makeup or anything. Us girls have everything covered." And with that, she went downstairs, probably thinking that would make me go faster.

I went into the shower, only rubbing a small amount of shampoo and conditioner into my hair. I knew that Alice would soon be drowning it in all of her hair products she had lined up for me, so I kept it simple.

After washing my body and shaving, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. Not surprisingly, Alice was waiting outside my bathroom with her arms crossed.

"Bella!", she scolded, "I hope you realize your wedding is at one o'clock. We have to get to my house soon, they're wondering what the holdup is."

I hope _she_ realized that it was only nine-thirty in the morning.

With that, I walked into my room, pulling on jeans and a t-shirt, then ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth.

I walked downstairs to see a plate filled with eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, toast, and a mug of coffee beside it. I opened my mouth to explain that the huge breakfast was more than necessary, that I was so nervous I probably wouldn't be able to eat anything anyway.

"Don't say anything, Bells. Just finish up and meet me in the car.", Alice demanded and walked outside.

I chewed quickly, not realizing how hungry I was until I looked down to see the whole plate empty. Surprised, I pulled on my boots and jacked, then walked into the car where Alice was humming, (what else), the wedding march.

We sped, faster than necessary, to the huge Cullen mansion. I walked inside only to be bombarded by Esme and Rosalie, and then got dragged upstairs into the giant bathroom that easily fit all four of us.

The once-breathable air was now a giant cloud of hair spray, gel, creams, and whatever else they were using. While Rosalie worked on curling my hair, (I wished her luck- I couldn't remember the last time my hair had held its curl for more than an hour other than prom), Alice applied more makeup onto my face than would have fit into my entire makeup bag, and Esme went to fix my dress, along with Alice, Rosalie, and Angela's bridesmaid ones.

While they were working, I could only think of one thing- Edward. I hadn't talked him for what seemed like forever... he insisted that if we were going to get married anyway, we should do it right... which apparently meant I couldn't see him for two days before it.

"..right, Bella?" Alice was waiting for my answer to a question I hadn't heard.

"...Okay..." Was all I was able to manage.

She smiled, and they all started having a conversation that didn't involve me, so I assumed it wasn't an important question anyway.

When they finally decided I was decent from the neck up, we walked into Alice's closet to see my wedding dress. She retrieved it , and laid it on the bed. We all stared, waiting for someone to pick it up. When I saw that no one was moving, I delicately picked it up and everyone silently left so I could change.

I unzipped the back on the dress, and a corset was folded into the inside. _Nice one, Alice, _I though to myself as I slipped it on. I realized that slipping into a corset was a 2-man job, so I peeked out the door to see Rosalie standing there.

"Need a little help?", She asked, a small smile appearing. I gave a her a questioning look, but she ushered me back into the room and turned me around to start lacing it up.

(Sorry about the short chapter, guys. Please review!! I have written more of the story, but I'm not going to post more unless you guys tell me to. Tell me if you like it! Thanks everyone! xoxo- L.)


	2. Rosalie

(These first few chapters are going to be kept short. Don't worry, though- they'll get longer as the story progresses. And please, keep reviewing! I'm writing this story for you! xoxo- L.)

"You see, Bella," She said, tightening the strings with just slightly too much force, "I've come to accept that you are going to be part of my family, weather I like it or not."

I said nothing. Rosalie only talked to me on the rare occasion, and I didn't want to ruin it now. Plus, it was hard to speak when she was tightening the corset so much.

"Edward has become a totally different person since you came into his life. And even though I think you're making all the _wrong_ decisions and _throwing your life away_-" She stopped as I winced, and a warmer expression appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I lost my temper. But.." It seemed to be hard for her to get her words out. I stayed silent, waiting for her to talk. "Bella, I just want you to know that I don't... _hate_ you. And, even though I am filled with jealousy that you have the chance to have the life I have always wanted...- " She finished with my corset, and was now tying the bottom in a bow- "I'm still glad that you will become my sister today."

I gaped at her, not quite believing what I was hearing. Rosalie- the girl who I thought hated me with a passion- was not only talking to me, she was being... sort of _nice_.

"Th-thank you, Rosalie. I feel the same way about you." I managed to stammer, and she pulled me into a quick hug.

"I'll send Alice up," She murmured, then walked out the door. Alice came running through them within seconds.

"Time for your dress," she said with a smile, and I pulled off my jeans. I pulled it up slowly, running my hands over the lace and satin as I did so. She zipped up the back and as I turned around, I saw that Esme and Rosalie had walking through the door.

Esme positioned the veil over my head, and Rosalie helped me into the strappy high heels. I could only think about tripping as I walked down the aisle while she was doing them up.

I stood up, and looked into the full length mirror for the first time since I walked into the house, and gasped.

I had transformed. I thought I had looked beautiful on prom night, but looking into the mirror now, I realized I must have looked like an ogre then. My hair looked like it was made of silk, and the beautiful ringlets were placed carefully down my back and shoulders. The corset minimized my torso, but made my cleavage (though there wasn't much of it; Alice knew that I wouldn't want that, but it was still clearly noticeable) appear out of the top of my strapless dress. The train of the dress ruffled onto the hardwood floor, and the veil was placed perfectly on the crown of my head. My makeup was perfect; it made my face look porcelain and my eye makeup made my eyes pop.

I had to admit- I looked pretty damn sexy.

I looked at the faces of my soon-to-be family staring at me in the mirror, all clearly as surprised as I was.

Alice broke the silence.

"Edwards going to pass out," she observed, and we all giggled. I looked at the clock and saw it was eleven-thirty. Had all that time really passed?

"Well," Esme said, sighing, "We should probably get to the chapel." And the four of us walked outside, looking at the different cars we could take.

Because Rosalie had been exceptionally kind to my this morning, I walked toward her red BMW and hopped in. A look of confusion appeared on everyone's face, but they all followed and buckled up. Esme handed me something with a look in her eyes that told me that if she could be crying, she probably would be right now.

"I'm just so, so happy. Thank you for making my Edward's life the best it could possibly be," She whispered, and I looked down at what she had handed me. I saw a small box, and I opened it to find a thin gold band inside. It was going to be Edward's wedding ring.

I just smiled, and looked down at my engagement ring that would soon be accompanied by another. Rosalie sighed and drove off toward the church.

(Wedding coming up next! I'll be updating!)


	3. Union

(I'm still updating, so keep reviewing! xoxo- L)

I looked at the large wooden doors separating me and Charlie from all of my friends and family, sitting in the rows of pews. I was getting married. Married! I couldn't believe Edward really needed a ring to know I would spend the rest of my..existence with him.

But after the wedding, after the...honeymoon...(I was trying not to think of that-it made me more nervous than I already was about the wedding) Edward would finally , after two and a half years, change me into what he was so we could spend forever together.

Tomorrow, I would finally become a vampire, and move to Alaska with the rest of the Cullens.

"Ready Bella?" Charlie asked, moisture appearing in the corner of his eyes. I was surprised he was crying until I felt tears running down my own cheeks. I quickly dabbed them up with the tissues Renee had supplied before the wedding, the tissues I thought I wouldn't need. I guess mother knows best.

The wedding march began to play, and we opened the huge doors into the chapel.

My mother, Phil, Carlisle, and Esme were sitting in the front, with an extra space for Charlie. Jessica, Mike, Eric and ...oh my god, _Lauren_ were in the second row. The rest of the church was filled with my aunts, uncles and cousins, and the Cullen's 'vegetarian' friends from up north were there as well. It was a small wedding, with just family and close friends...and it was perfect. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela were lined up on one side of the altar, and Jasper, plus two other men I didn't recognize on the other. _Where in the world was Emmet?_, I thought, but before I knew it, the song had ended, and someone was grabbing my hand.

I looked up to see two beautiful topaz eyes staring into mine, and my heart just about melted. His broad shoulders stood out in his black tuxedo, and his bronze hair was just a little neater than usual. I could smell his beautiful scent as he grabbed my other hand, my favourite crooked smile spreading from ear to ear.

A booming voice filled the room, and I recognized it was Emmet's. I looked up, startled, as I saw where the priest should be, Emmet stood. I couldn't help suppressing a giggle. When Edward suggested Emmet do our wedding, I didn't believe he was actually serious!

But he recited the words, and though I had heard them a million times at other weddings, this was the first time I actually listened to them- the first time they actually meant something to me.

"And now, the couple will recite their vows," Emmet declared, and Edward looked at me in the eye, not needing a piece of paper to read off of.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I swear to love you with every fibre of my being from now until infinity. I swear that I will never do anything to hurt you, never do anything to make you cry. I will take care of you, and I will do everything in my power to protect you. You are my life now, Bella. I vow to stay with you, from now until forever".

Ok, that was it. If I thought I was crying before the wedding, I was wrong. Tears were streaming down my face, and I felt like I couldn't mop them up fast enough. I had my wedding vows with me on index cards, but suddenly, I realized that I didn't need them. I looked at Edward, the love of my life, and said the words that I felt now, not the ones I felt when I wrote the original vows.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you are the sun in my sky, the air that I breathe. You complete me, and nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my heart and more, and I hope you know I would do anything for you, as long as I am on this earth."

Although the tears hadn't subsided, my vows came out surprisingly strong. My voice didn't break until the last few words. I was awfully proud of myself. I smiled, and Edward smiled back.

"Well, there's a few more things I should say, But I don't think anyone's in the mood for that... let's skip to the 'I Do's'..."he looked through his book to find the right section to read.

But me and Edward didn't wait until Emmet started with all of that 'richer and poorer' crap. We simply said 'I Do' at the same time as soon as Emmet suggested it, causing the church to crack up.

"Well, what are you waiting for then, Edward?" Emmet said, slamming the book shut, a smile on his face. "Kiss her already!"

And suddenly, Edwards lips were on mine, and all was right in the world.


	4. Closer than Ever

(Told y'all the chapters would start to get a little longer. I love writing this, so I'll keep at it. Keep reviewing, though! Much love! xoxo-L)

Me and Edward walked out of the church to get to the limousine (Alice told me she couldn't resist...and while she was renting one anyway, I let her decorate it), and people through rice at us. A piece hit me in the eye, and it started to water.

Edward chuckled. "I swear to God, Bella..."

We got into the back of the long car, off to the after party at the Cullen's. I thought this would be a problem, because when I left that morning, it didn't look at all ready for a party. When I expressed my concern to Edward, however, he laughed.

"Alice bolted from the church as soon as we put our rings on each other," he explained, and I realized that fifteen minutes was probably enough time for her to transform the living room. As he mentioned it, I looked down at the addition to the jewlery on my third finger. It was a thin, yellow gold band, with three tiny diamonds embedded into the top of it. It fit next to my engagement ring perfectly.

We arrived at the big white house, and I saw that Alice had definitely went to the extreme. Big bows and lights and balloons decorated the exterior; I didn't even want to set foot into the living room. I went to open the door, but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast, silly Bella," he said, pulling me closer to him. "We have to stop at Charlie's first. Alice is telling me we need to go back for just a second. I just had the limo pass by to give you a glimpse of it." And with that, we started driving again, off to my home.

Edward waited in the car as I rushed inside, up to my room. All my toiletries were in a bag, as well as a big bag from Victoria's Secret that I didn't even _want_ to open. I grabbed it all, wondering what other surprises Alice held for me that day, put it in a pink tote bag, also on my bed, and went back outside. Of course I had to trip on my way back into the limo, but Edward had bolted out of the car so quick to hold me up it was like he was expecting it.

We arrived, finally, back at the Cullen house and this time I was allowed to leave the limo. Edward and I walked hand in hand until we were right outside the door.

"You ready, Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen?? " He asked, not able to conceal his smile as he said my new name.

"As ready as I'll ever be for a party," I stated, and pushed the door open.

I was greeted by cheering, laughing, crying, and a huge banner that read 'CONGRATULATIONS, NEWLYWEDS!'

Oh, God. I could tell I would be needing those tissues again, even though they were sopping with saltwater by now.

But Renee had my back again, because as she gave me a hug she thrust more tissues into my hands. I dabbed my tears as best as I could, hoping that my makeup wasn't smeared all over my face by now.

Phil came up to me and gave me a one-armed hug, which I didn't blame him for. I barely knew him, and he wasn't really the 'hug-your-stepdaughter' kind of guy.

Next was Charlie, and then Esme, followed Carlisle, Emmet, and Alice. Jasper even gave me a pat on the back. Rosalie gave me a small smile, but left quickly. I guess the whole talk we had before was a one-time thing.

Everyone got started on the cake that was bigger than me. Edward and I fed each other, just like the traditional way. I was surprised he actually let me feed him a mouthful of cake, just because everyone was watching. He chewed quickly and swallowed, maintaining a smile the entire time. If I hadn't known he didn't eat food, I wouldn't gave guessed that he probably felt like he just ate dirt.

Before I knew it, the party was over, and the guests were slowly coming up to me to say their goodbyes before I set off the Alaska the next day. God, I would probably be out of tears by the end of the day.

Soon enough, the house was empty except for me and my new family. We all chatted and laughed, going over every detail of the wedding. I was having such a great time that I didn't notice the family members leaving one by one. Suddenly, me and Edward were alone.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, as I snuggled into him.

"They all went out to hunt until tomorrow afternoon. You really think they'd join us for our honeymoon?" He snickered, and I laughed at how much of an idiot I was.

"So...we're all alone?" I asked, making sure.

"Yes."

"No one else is here."

"They can't even hear us."

"In that case, give me a human moment." I said, grabbed the pink tote bag from the corner of the room, and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and reapplied more eyeliner. My hair was still miraculously curly, so I ran a brush through it and looked into the lingerie bag, preparing for the worst.

Oh, God.

How much did Alice spend? There was a set of practically see-through bra and underwear, along with some 'toys' that I didn't even recognize. I put on the undergarments and read the instructions on all the little erotic toys, trying to figure out what to do with them.

By the time I had even the faintest idea of what I was doing, I looked at a clock in the bathroom. It had been nearly an hour. I stuffed everything in the bag, and wrapped a silk robe that I had found around my practically-naked self.

I walked into Edward's room, and saw him lying there, though he had slipped out of his jacket and shoes. I sauntered over to the bed, stumbling only once, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He said, his eyes smoldering.

"Very sure,"I confirmed, and slipped out of my robe.


	5. Leaving Home

(I didn't go into all the raunchy details of the night before. Sorry if you wanted it! I'm still updating. xoxo-L)

I woke up, stretching my arms over my head and turning onto my side. A pair of beautiful golden eyes looked at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, pulling me close to him. I snuggled, remembering what had happened the night before.

It had been perfect; everything went as planned. Edward was gentle, handling me like a delicate flower. Ok, so it had kind of hurt. But all my girlfriends had warned me of that. The pain felt like nothing, however, compared to the pleasure. It was the best night of my life, and I had never felt closer to Edward.

He kissed me, not afraid of getting carried away anymore. I kissed him back hungrily, until he pulled away and picked me up off the bed.

"Time to grab your suitcases from Charlie's my love," He said, pecking me one more time.

I did my bathroom routine, smiling the whole time. I skipped down the stairs, and saw him, sprawled out on the couch, reading _Wuthering Heights._ I laughed, and he tossed the book aside as I ran and jumped onto his lap, kissing him again. I couldn't get enough of him today! I rubbed my hands over the contours of his chest, and he rubbed the small of my back. It was I who pulled away that time, knowing that Charlie would be expecting me any minute.

I ran upstairs and pulled on my jeans and t-shirt I'd brought over while getting ready for the wedding yesterday. I grabbed my pink bag that Alice had given me, the wedding dress , veil, and stilettos and bolted downstairs. Edward was already waiting downstairs with a hanger, and he slipped the dress onto it. I jammed my feet into the strappy heels, though they looked rather silly with the rest of my casual outfit.

He put an arm around my waist, his other hand still clutching the dress. He smirked at the bag I was clutching but said nothing about it. We walked into his silver Volvo, and sped off toward my house.

Inside, Charlie was waiting with three huge suitcases. He smiled as Edward and I opened the front door.

I walked into my dads warm embrace, knowing it would be the last time.

"I'll miss you, Bells," he said. "I don't know what I'm going to do about dinner once you leave."

"Oh daddy...I'm going to miss you so much." Crying, again. Seriously, what was the deal? I hadn't cried this much in two days since...Jacob.

"Take care of her, Edward. I don't know what I'd do without her," He demanded, outstretching a hand towards my new husband.

""Neither do I," He replied, shaking it.

"Take care you two. Be sure to call."

We assured him we would, then we fit all my stuff into the back of Edward's car.

And with that, we drove off, and as I looked at my house for the last time, I let one final tear escape.

When we arrived back at the Cullen's, the entire family was there, with bags packed. Alice and Rosalie had the most, with each of them having five giant suitcases, stuffed with as many clothes and other objects at they could hold. Esme walked up to me silently, and handed me a plane ticket. I opened it.

CULLEN, ISABELLA MARIE

DEPARTING FROM PORT ANGELES, WA

TRANSFERRING TO SEATTLE, WA

ARRIVING IN ALASKA

FLIGHT 294 A

SEAT 24 D

AUGUST 14TH

BOARDING TIME: 3:00 PM

I read and re-read my ticket over and over. I couldn't believe the days had gone by so quickly. I had left my mother in Phoenix, and now I was leaving my father in Forks. But this time, it was different. Because I wasn't just moving this time. I was leaving.

"Well," said Emmett, breaking the silence, "Shall we get going then? Our flight leaves in just a few hours."

Everyone grabbed their bags and headed out through the door. I thought we would have been taking taxis to the airport, but everyone got into their own cars, (with the exception on Esme- she stepped into Edward's Volvo,) and I gave Edward a questioning glance.

"You really think we would be leaving our cars here?" he asked, with a smile. "No, only you and I will be flying. The others will be driving."

I blushed deeply, thinking I should have realized that before. Edward and I stepped into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes, placing our bags in the trunk.

"I'll be dropping the two of you off at the airport, then I will be driving there as well." Carlisle explained as he started the car.

Edward held my hand as we pulled out of the long, winding driveway, and I said good-bye to my second home as we sped down, always too fast, down the street.


	6. New Surroundings

(I seriously love each and every single one of you guys who are reading this. Keep on reviewing. Lots happens in the next chapter. xoxo-L)

I walked onto the plane, heading towards the back. Edward stopped me, however, and sat me down in one of the big, leather seats in first class.

"You really think we'd be flying in _coach_?" he asked, as if it was the most ridiculous idea he'd ever heard.

I blushed again, and Edward rubbed the tips of his fingers against my reddened cheek.

"I will miss this," he murmured softly, "By tonight I will never see this again." And he kissed the warmth of my cheek.

I couldn't believe this. I had literally just remembered that today was my last day as a human. I would never again dream, cry, or get sick. I would never again blush, never get wrinkles, never grow old to have kids, grandkids. Never again would I sit in front of Edward, eating my cereal, sitting there while he watched me eat...

"Are you ok, Bella?" Edward asked, the slightest trace of worry in his butterscotch eyes.

"Fine, I'm fine. I was just..." I swallowed. "Thinking."

Edward understood what I meant, and he pulled me into his arms. "Bella...my beautiful Bella. You do not have to do this. We could land in Alaska and you could sleep. You could attend the university as everyone expects you to, you could-"

"I don't care what everyone expects me to do. I only care about what I want to do. And right now, that is changing myself so I can spend the rest of my time on this Earth with you, forever." I explained, nuzzling into his cold, hard chest.

I felt Edward smile. "If that is what you wish, my love." He said, and kissed the top of my head.

The plane slowly started moving, and then lifted up off the ground.

We landed in Alaska late that night, and the rest of the Cullens hadn't arrived yet. I was surprised, seeing as how they usually beat me anywhere I went. Then I realized that no matter how fast they drove, they couldn't drive as fast as a plane.

I stepped into the cab outside of the airport, though Edward wasn't particularly big on the idea.

"It's just," he said, trying to fit all of our things into the tiny trunk, "You don't know who's been sitting in here."

I giggled, and slid into the back of the yellow cab. It smelled like a mix of tobacco, cologne, and air freshner.

"Where to?" the driver asked, after Edward and I were buckled in.

"Erm..." I said, not remembering the address. I looked through my pockets, trying to find the paper that it was written on.

But Edward beat me to it, because just as I'd located the address, he'd already said it to the man.

"It's the same house we've lived in before," he explained, as I scowled at him. "It's bigger than the one in Forks."

As we drove along, I noticed there were no stars in the sky. I remembered that there were always clouds here, so it didn't shock me much.

Edward played with a strand of my hair as we shared a comfortable silence during the long drive to our new home. All of a sudden I remembered something.

"My truck!" I exclaimed, wondering what was going to happen to my baby.

Edward grinned, still twirling my hair around his finger. "No worries, Bella. It's going to be fine."

"Where the hell is it?" I asked, suddenly mad. He was surprised by my sudden change of emotion.

"It's... in Forks. A new family moved there and they didn't have much money...not enough for a car, anyways. Charlie and I both agreed that it would be kind to offer it to them-"

"Well, it's-" I stopped myself. Maybe I could give something back. I guess we couldn't have brought it, anyway. "-fine." I finished, and a smile broke out across my husband's face.

"But... what will I drive?" I pondered, although it wasn't in a sour tone.

"I got you a nice little Audi Coupe. I know you said you didn't want one, but it's not too big and I though you wouldn't mind, seeing as it won't make you stand out too much..." but his expression quickly went from excited to sad as he saw the frown appear on my face.

"You got me a new car? You know how I don't like it when you spend money on me, Edward. I didn't need an Audi. You could have easily just gotten me some old used car and I could have been completely fine with it." I stated, and turned around so I wouldn't be facing him anymore.

"Ok, then Bella... think about it like this," he explained, and I could tell by his voice that he was speaking through a smile. "Our family drives very nice, fast cars. We take pride in that. However, if you were to park your car next to ours, the rest of the family would feel like it's ruining our image. The car is really more for them than it is for you, silly Bella."

I couldn't argue with that, because I knew how the Cullens felt about their cars. I sighed in defeat, then turned back to face him. I thought my eyes had closed only for a second when Edward gently nudged me and said, "Wake up, my love. We've arrived."

I sat up slowly, stretching my arms over my head. How long was I out? I tried to look at the little clock in the taxi, but everything was still a little blurry and I couldn't make out the tiny numbers. Edward ushered me out of the car, and grabbed all of our things as if they were weightless. He handed the driver a bill, which I was sure wouldn't cover the price of the taxi, but it must've been a large sum of money because his face brightened up when Edward told him to keep the change.

I walked outside into the frosty air, taking a good look at my new home for the first time. As I took in all of it's beauty, my jaw dropped.


	7. New Car

The house was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. It was made out of stone, and there was actually a chimney on the top of it. There were perfectly square windows all around it, and the huge garage by the side looked as big as Charlie's house. I was in awe as Edward said, "Great, isn't it?" And started toward the door.

I couldn't move quite yet. It took a while to register everything in my head. It was like a castle.

I headed toward the front door, but Edward stopped me and started walking toward a staircase on the side of the house.

"What... are you doing?" I asked, following him.

"This house is made up of four suites. So we all kind of get our own space," he explained, and I wondered if it could get any more perfect.

He led me up to the very top, the suite which had the biggest window and view in it.

"First come, first serve," he mumbled, as he thrust a key into the doorknob and opened the door.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The walls were royal blue, and the hardwood looked as if it had just been put on. Everything in the kitchen was stainless steel, and the huge counters surrounded the perimeter of it. The living area was also amazing- a real fireplace was in the center of the wall, and there were large leather sofas placed perfectly around a glass coffee table. I walked into the enormous bedroom next. Of course I wasn't expecting a bed, so when I saw a large king sized one with about a million pillows on it, a turned to face Edward with a confused look.

"Some things," he said with a sly grin, "can't be accomplished on a couch." He winked.

I blushed red, and continued walking down the hall until I saw a bathroom that was pretty much the size of my old room. Though by tomorrow I wouldn't be needing one, a toilet was placed in the corner of it, along with a porcelain sink beside it. A huge vanity was along the other wall, with a full length mirror and enough drawers to fit my entire wardrobe into. There was a Jacuzzi and a shower at the end of it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I can't believe it... are we really going to be living here?" I asked, though I knew the answer already.

"Of course. Now, lets go see your new car!" He was excited about it. He picked me up and ran out to the garage, opening the front door to it. I closed my eyes, not knowing what to expect.

"Here it is, Bella! Open your eyes!" He pushed me over to an area, and I opened my eyes slowly. A blue two-door car was parked in front of me, and before I could even reach out to touch it, a key was in my hand.

"Let's go for a ride!" Edward exclaimed, hopping into the passenger side.

I realized that I wasn't going anywhere until I at least gave it a test drive, so I opened the driver's side and started it. I was surprised by the quiet noise it made, because I was so used to hearing the roar of my truck. But I composed myself, and started driving out onto the dark street.

"I hope I don't crash. I can't see a thing," I said, clocking a grand total of about ten miles per hour. Edward's face was in his hand and he scowled, actually upset that we weren't going faster. Finally, after five minutes of 'torture', he instructed me to pull over and get out. I obeyed, and we switched sides.

"Please, please don't crash my new car," I pleaded, crossing my fingers as he stepped on the pedal.

"Don't you worry about me. You just sit here and watch how fast your new car can go."

My knuckles turned white as the dial slowly went up, indicating that we were going well past a hundred miles per hour now. Eventually, after deciding to close my eyes for the rest of the ride, Edward had concluded that he'd had enough fun and we were back at the house in no time. It was then that I saw a Wrangler, a Porsche, a Mercedes, a BMW, and a Volvo parked in the garage.

I practically ran into the main entry, where I was sure everyone would be. I was correct, and I instantly started hugging everyone, except Jasper and Rosalie. At least Jasper had given me a warm smile. Rosalie had given me a curt 'Hello' before going to sit on Emmett's lap. Apparently, all was back to the way it was.

We all had a chat, telling each other about each of the experiences we'd encountered on the way here, but after a while Carlisle walked up to me with a solemn look on his face.

"Bella," he said, his face serious. "It's time."

(CHAPTER OVER! No, just kidding. As if I'm going to end the chapter like that. It would be cruel! Anyhoo, back to the story...)

I looked over the faces of everyone in my new family, all of which had become completely serious as well. I turned slowly to Edward, who had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. When he finally opened them, he spoke very quietly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" He asked, almost in a pleading voice. "After this, there will be no backing out. You will never be human again."

I nodded, but explained I would be right back and ran to the bathroom to have my last 'human moment' of my life. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and told myself that I was ready, I could really do this. I thought of everything I would be giving up, but decided it all meant nothing compared to the privilege of spending the rest of forever with my beautiful, wonderful Edward. My love.

I walked out into the living room, where everyone was waiting. I sat down on the couch, and everyone seemed to have a strange a look in their eyes. Edward came to sit beside me, and he took my hand in his. Rosalie looked at me, shaking her head frantically. Alice was smiling, but her eyes looked sad. Esme just looked plain scared, and if she could cry, she probably would be doing so right now. Emmett was looking at me, the only one who seemed to be excited about all of this. Jasper was looking at me thoughtfully, his arm around Alice's waist. Carlisle was the only one without an odd look on his face. He just watched, his eyes curious.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward whispered, his fingers running up and down my neck.

"I' have never been more ready for anything in my life," I said with sincerity.

"I love you, my Bella," he said, and leaned his mouth down to my throat, grazing it. He kissed me there, softly, before he sunk his teeth into me.

(Ok, so that was a weeee little cliffhanger. Review, please! I read them all! xoxo-L)


	8. Unbearable Pain

I screamed. I screamed out of pain, for it was the worst pain I had ever experienced in my life. My body felt as though it was being slashed with a knife, as if it were on fire. Carlisle jabbed a thick needle into me, injecting something that I hoped would ease the unbearable feeling. I felt like I was being skinned alive.

I could feel my eyes turn red, and as I looked into Edwards eyes, I screamed even louder. His expression was the worst I had ever seen it. Like Jane was torturing him a thousand times worse than ever before. Emmett was holding me down on the couch, and I noticed the excited expression had disappeared from his face completely.

Alice was holding my hand, trying to explain everything was going to be alright. I could barely hear anything she was saying through my screeches and screams, however. Rosalie's hand was on my cheek, and surprised as I was, I couldn't get any words out. The pain was too much to bear.

Eventually, I realized what Carlisle had injected me with was morphine, and the awful, unbearable, burning sensation subsided slightly...but even then, it was the worst pain I had felt in my entire life.

For three days it went on like this. After the first, I realized the screaming wasn't accomplishing anything, so I stopped, though I let out a cry every time the morphine would wear off.

Once in a while, one of the Cullens would leave the room. Edward, however, stayed with me the entire time, the same look on his face for three days straight.

The three days felt like an eternity, though I could feel the pain slowly leaving my body after a while. I tried to sit up, but Emmett would hold me down. The pained expression slowly started to fade away from Edward's face, as well, when he noticed that everything was coming to an end.

Suddenly, with a final attempt to sit up, I broke through Emmett's hold. He gasped, surprised that I could. I looked all around the room, watching everyone's startled, but curious eyes as I slowly stood up.

"Emmett," I said, my voice oddly musical, "Arm wrestle. Let's go."

Emmett let out a booming laugh, and Edward smiled, happy that I remembered his challenge.

I won easily, all 5 tries. He eventually discovered that challenging me to a re-match was only making himself look more humiliated. He stormed off, upset that he was 'beaten by a girl'.

Alice came up to hug me and peck my cheek. Esme did the same. Jasper was finally able to hug me tightly, which I was glad he finally could do without thinking of killing me. Carlisle smiled, and Rosalie looked more upset than ever. Finally, Edward slowly walked up to me.

"Congratulations," he murmured, stroking my cheek, before he kissed me. I kissed him back, smiling as I did so because I couldn't feel the cold anymore.

Suddenly, I pulled away, an odd sensation coming over me. "I'm...thirsty," I declared, and everyone laughed. I had quite the surprised expression though, I'm sure. I couldn't believe what I'd just said.

Alice raced upstairs and came back down in a matter of three seconds, and offered me some blue contacts. I didn't realize what they were for until I looked in a mirror she handed me, and saw that my chocolate brown eyes were now the colour of Rosalie's red convertible.

"Purple eyes are better than red ones," Alice explained as I popped them onto my eyes.

Edward then took my hand, and we all went outside.

All the smells hit me like a woosh. I could smell things I never had before, like trees, gravel...even the different scents in the air. An old couple walked by and I could smell rust... and salt. The smell of blood. The smell that I detested with a passion. I one that usually made me pass out and vomit.

The entire family held onto me, scared I would jump the old people and suck their bodies dry. I, however, didn't even try to break their grasp. I didn't understand it. The blood still smelt unappetizing to me. Edward looked at me, and his frightened expression soon switched to confused. The rest of the family then realized what had happened, and stared at me with the same face.

"Bells..." Alice said carefully, "Why didn't you even- I mean, usually newborns can't even resist- how come you didn't try to-"

But Carlisle interrupted her, an intrigued look on his face."This," he explained, "is the most interesting thing I've ever witnessed."

The family let go of me, all still staring.

"I don't understand it either!" I exclaimed, still talking in that weird, musical voice. It sounded like a piano. "Why am I always such a freak? I was a human who married a vampire. I threw away my human life to become one. And now that I am, I don't even want to drink blood!"

I was surprised when there were no tears streaming down my face. I realized why soon after.

"You are not a freak," Edward contradicted. "This is actually wonderful. It makes all of our jobs much easier." He smiled his crooked smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

We then walked into the forest. Ok, maybe I wasn't such a freak. As a big brown bear walked around, I felt my lip curl over my teeth, and a small growl escaped. Suddenly, I was ravenous. The family smiled at eachother, and backed off to let me make my first kill.

I walked slowly, closing in on it. As a branch cracked beneath my weight, the bear spotted me and tried to run. I was too quick, though, and I pounced on him before he could take a step. I sunk my new, shiny fangs into him and sucked out the delicious liquid that he was filled with.

When I was done, I turned around to my family. They all smiled, especially Edward. We all searched though the forest, feeding on the different types of bears and foxes. When everyone was done, I hadn't nearly had my fill. When I had killed many, many more animals, I was finally ready to go back. Emmett, still slightly upset about losing the arm-wrestling match, challenged me to a race back. I agreed, because I knew I couldn't run fast and I would probably trip a hundred times before making it back.

We started, and I felt like Edward must have picked me up or something because I was going faster than I ever had before. Plus, seeing as how my face didn't meet the dirt once, I couldn't have believed I was running with my own two feet. But when I saw the stone house beside me, I slowed down. I went to jump off of Edward's back, but I realized nobody was even close to me. So I really had been running! My clumsiness was finally gone!

I was just about to walk into the house when I saw a house cat prancing along the street. Venom filled my mouth, and before I thought about it, that cat was already dead and I was sucking the blood from it.

Huh. Guess they weren't kidding when they said I wouldn't be able to control myself.

(Ugh. Trust me, I didn't have fun describing what Bella felt as she was being changed. But that is what happened to her. On a lighter note, I have already wirtten a few more chapters but they don't cover what I want to in the story, so expect lots more. Also, keep reviewing and reading! I love all of my readers :) xoxo-L)


	9. Unwelcome Guest

(I've only pre-written one more chapter, so If I don't get more reviews telling me to keep writing, I won't carry on with the story. Keep reviewing, please! I really do love this story, and I don't want to end it. xoxo-L)

The rest of the Cullens arrived shortly after. Emmett looked upset that I could apparently outrun him as well, but he shrugged it off. "Next time," He promised, with a grin.

After talking about what animal I fought like- a lynx, apparently, we ll walked into our separate suites to rest.

Edward sat down on the large couch, and I laid in his lap.

"Bella..." he murmured, his voice like velvet, "You have no idea how happy you've made me. I no longer have to handle you like a delicate flower. I can hug you tightly, without fear of crushing you. And he did just that. His skin didn't feel like stone against mine, now. It felt like skin. It was no longer cold; I didn't even shiver.

I buried my head into his neck, kissing it softly. "And now," I said, kissing higher and higher, "you don't have to be careful when you kiss me."

And then his lips were on mine, and it was unlike any other feeling I'd ever experienced. He was no longer gentle and reserved; he kissed me without holding back, kissed me without fear.

And I moved my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest, feeling it rise and fall as he breathed deeply.

"I think," he said, when he freed his lips from mine, "That we should go make good use of that bed now."

And with that, he picked me up and carried me into our bedroom.

For the next year, it carried on pretty much like that; me winning against Emmett in every new challenge he thought of, Rosalie not talking to me much, me and Edward doing everything we wanted to do when I was human but couldn't (not just the dirty things, mind you,) and me, not actually tripping or stumbling over anything!

I discovered my power, which is actually quite funny. Carlisle said that since I was such a bad liar when I was human, (everyone had a good chuckle when he had said this,) it had carried on to my vampire life, so that nobody could lie when they were around me if I didn't want them to.

Carlisle also explained that my intolerance of human blood was because I had chosen to become a vampire, I hadn't just been changed against my own free will.

My eyes were no longer the shade of dark, red ruby, but now a bright, golden topaz. I called Charlie and Renee, on holidays, making up excuses for why I couldn't visit (I had to finish a university paper, Edward got sick, etc.) and I spent time with my new family.

It was silly to think the rest of my life could go so perfectly.

I was sitting in the main room with my family when something happened.

"What is that smell?" I exclaimed, holding my nose. It was the worst smell I'd ever smelt, other than human blood.

The rest of the Cullens seemed to wince at the smell, as well. So I guess it must have been something very, very bad. Something that all vampires hated. Something that made them cringe. Something that-

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard a heavy knock on the door. I made sure that there would be no lies right now.

Everyone went to the front door. Carlisle opened it, and I looked at who it was. I stared for a moment before the face outside the door changed as if it had just seen the most scary, horrible, disgusting thing in it's life.

"Bella... what happened to you?" That voice made me feel like I'd just gotten punched in the stomach. I looked into his eyes, and my mind registered who I was speaking to.

Jacob Black.

I went and sat on the couch. I could not deal with this right now. In fact, I would have gotten up and yelled at him myself for being here, if I could speak through the lump in my throat.

I heard a growl, and I realized Edward had his hands clenched into tight fists. I would have gone up to him and told him to settle down, but at the moment, I honestly didn't care.

"What have you done to Bella!" Jacob screamed in their faces. "You've ruined her! You've killed her! I swear, even if it's the last thing I do, I will-"

"Jacob! Sit down!" Carlisle ordered, and I jumped. It was the first time that I'd ever seen Carlisle so angry. I didn't know my power had this big of an effect.

Jacob didn't move an inch, but his expression softened.. Mostly due to the fact that Jasper was calming him down, I'm sure.

"Well. I hope you're all going to be thrilled when the pack hears of this. You may not have realized, bloodsuckers-"Emmett snarled when he heard this, and looked like he was about to attack, but Jasper calmed him down in the nick of time- "But you have broken the treaty. You were not no bite a human."

Edward was about to say something, but Jacob stopped him. "Not kill," he clarified, "Bite."

Edwards face went blank as he came to sit down next to me.

"Well, I'd better be going. But don't think it's over yet. Expect a little visit from my brothers any day now," he snarled, and Carlisle slammed the door in his face.

"Well," Carlisle said, turning around. "I suppose... much as I hate to admit it... he's right."

Everyone gasped, except for Alice. She appeared to be daydreaming.

The rest of us stared at her, waiting to hear what her vision was.

"There's going to be a war," she said weakly, once she opened her eyes. "Very soon."


	10. Big Decision

(I haven't written any more chapters after this one. If, after you've read this, you want to see what happens in the story...keep reviewing! I love you all! xoxo-L)

No one spoke. No one moved. I'm pretty sure I didn't even hear anyone breathe.

"I thought that with me becoming a vampire, there wouldn't be any more problems. There were so many fights and near-death experiences because I was a human. And now, just when I thought I could be happy again, another war is going to happen...because of me, AGAIN." I said, my voice wobbling. I couldn't believe how much this family always had to risk because of me.

In the past three years, I had nearly died from getting crushed by a van, nearly turned into a vampire after being hunted by James, forced Edward to suck out my blood without killing me, which _must_ have been pure torture, caused the whole family to flee because of a paper cut, made the werewolves and vampires come together to kill an insane redhead and a bunch of newborns because one of them was trying to kill me, and worst of all, forced Edward and Jacob to fight over me.

Ad I listed these things off in my head, It shocked me how many there were. I felt terrible. I ran upstairs into my huge bedroom and curled up under the sheets, hoping for a miracle, hoping that I could fall asleep and escape reality for a while.

Of course, I didn't. But after an hour of laying there, thinking of what could happen, I had made my decision. This would make everything better. There would be no more battles, fights, wars. Everything would be peaceful again, like it was before I came into the picture over three years ago. It may be a sacrifice, and maybe everyone would be upset for a little while. But I knew it would make everything better. I went downstairs to tell the others my plan.

"Carlisle. Esme. Alice. Emmett. Rosalie. Jasper." I finished with the name I didn't want to say, because I knew that soon, I wouldn't ever be saying it again. "Edward."

They all appeared within seconds. After seeing the look on my face, they sat down, ready for whatever I was going to say.

"Hello, Everyone," I started, hoping this would go as easy as I thought it could. "I have... a suggestion about what we could do."

Everyone listened intently, wondering about what my idea could be.

"I...I just realized how many hardships I've caused all of you, and how many sacrifices you've made because of me...for which I'm extremely grateful." Ok, easy so far. Only a few more words to go.

"But, after discovering there was going to be yet another... war because of me, I've come to a solution." No one seemed to understand where I was going with this. I took a deep breath and said it quickly before I could chicken out.

"I think, that maybe... it would be easier if everyone just took me out of the picture."

Edwards eyes widened to their limits. Alice and Jasper both looked upset. Emmett looked as if he hadn't understood what he'd just heard, and Rosalie's eyebrows knit together. Esme actually gasped. Carlisle didn't move a fraction of an inch, he just closed his eyes.

A low growl rumbled in Edwards chest. He burst out of the front door and started running. Jasper followed quickly behind him, probably to calm him down before he did anything stupid. Alice went over to sit beside Esme, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Rosalie had grabbed fistfulls of her hair and looked at the ground, while Emmett stood up and came toward me. I made sure everyone was telling the truth right now.

"Are you insane, Bella?" He roared. "Do you think we risked all of our lives that many times just to throw it all away? We did it because we cared, Bella. We tried so hard to keep you alive so Edward would be happy, to make our family whole."

I winced as he told me this. Much as I wanted to, I couldn't believe him. Even though he thought he was saying what he wanted, I was sure they wouldn't want to be fighting over me for much longer.

Emmett disappeared through the front door, as well, and Rosalie followed wordlessly.

"Bella... sweet Bella." Esme said, coming over to me and stroking my cheek. "I... I understand how you think ending your life would be what's best. Believe me, I felt the same. But after I...jumped-" she paused on the last word, closing her eyes, "and Carlisle had saved me, I realized that I was so happy I got another chance on this Earth. Death doesn't solve anything, Bella- usually, it just makes things worse."

She sat down in between her husband and daughter, still looking at me with a thoughtful expression.

Alice stayed where she was, and spoke very softly and quietly. "Bella, you are like a sister to me. No, you are a sister to me. I know that we changed you for Edwards sake, but I've grown to love you like a best friend. I don't know what I'd do if you were to leave this world. Please..."

She trailed off, as she had another vision. When she snapped out of it, her eyes looked frightened and surprised. She let out a loud scream, and ran upstairs before I forced her to tell me what she'd seen. At least she didn't leave the house.

Carlisle's eyes were still closed as he spoke to me.

"You don't know what Edward was like before he met you. That is why we have fought for you all these years. He wasn't sad, exactly; more empty than anything else. But when we left you, it was even worse...because he knew what life was like when he was with you. No one in this family could handle the...depression he was suffering. If you were to die, I don't expect Edward to stick around for much longer. He refuses to live without you."

I couldn't speak for a long while. What Carlisle said made sense, I suppose. But I still couldn't imagine how many more wars I would cause, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anyone were to get hurt because of me.

I walked upstairs to see what Alice had seen. When I walked into her suite, she was curled up into a ball, shaking. I screamed.


	11. De Ja Vu but worse this time

(Thanks for all the great reviews guys! You're all great. I'll write as quickly as possible- I'll even try my best for a new chapter every night. I know how much it sucks to wait weeks and weeks for an update! Love you all! xoxo- L)

Okay, I'll admit it- I freaked out. Well, what would you do if you just saw your best-friend-slash-sister wimpering and shaking on the ground, appearing to be going into hysterics or something? If anything, I was handling it the whole thing very well under the circumstances.

"Alice!" I screamed, rushing to her side, "What is it? What did you see? Please, please tell me." I begged, lightly shaking her.

"Bella... please stay here," she pleaded, making eye contact with me. "Don't ever leave."

"Oh... Alice..." I stammered, not being able to make any promises. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Bella!" she exclaimed, grabbing me tightly. "Bella, do you know what I saw? I saw you going to Italy, to the Volturi."

I hadn't even thought of that yet. I guess I would, however, if the Cullens decided not to do the job themselves. Alice went back to shaking, and spoke again. "Maybe... maybe it would be best if you just went and talked to Edward right now."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did Alice _seriously_ just kick me out of her room? I sauntered outside in a daze, trying to find my beloved, though I knew I wouldn't have to much luck.

"Edward... please, come back. Please talk to me. I'm sorry. I promise I'll explain to you the reason for my decision." I called from the icy front yard. I hoped he would come. I needed Edward. I needed him to know the reason behind my choice.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he appeared in front of me. This was probably the first time I was ever actually scared of him. His eyes looked fierce, as if he were about to rip me in half. His hands were clenched in tight fists, and his top lip curled over his teeth as he growled. The look in his eyes was the same one he wore the first day we met, the one that so accurately described the phrase "If looks could kill." He walked forward and grabbed my forearm, too tightly.

I backed off slowly, my eyes full of fear. I tripped over something (obviously, not all my clumsiness was gone,) and fell to the ground. I stayed there as I shuddered and covered my face with my other arm. Oh, God. What was I going to do? Edward looked like he was about to go on a killing spree. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the worst...

When all of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around me. I flinched away and saw Alice's face in front of mine, her eyes closed and she was cradling me tightly. Suddenly, I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Edward!" His voice boomed. "Get out of this house this _instant_! Just get out of my sight. Never, _ever_ come back here. You aren't welcome anymore.". Did Carlisle, the man who, before today, I had never heard raise his voice once, actually just yell?

I was still in shock. Edward had never, ever scared me before. I couldn't believe my husband of almost one year had made me fear for my life. I gaped at him, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. I couldn't speak.

I could see that Carlisle had knocked Edward on his feet. Edward's face that was once filled with rage was now filled with shock and sadness. His eyes drifted toward me.

"Bella..." he whispered, "I am absolutely disgusted in myself. I am going to leave without argument. I can't believe I actually thought I deserved you. I am not worth anything. I am the scum of the Earth. You deserve much, much better." The look on his face as he said this made me feel terrible. Here I am, threatening to kill myself, and he was probably just scared. He reacted much, much better than I would have in this situation. I squeezed out of Alice's grasp and walked over to him to take his hand in mine.

He shook it off, and he looked at me ridiculously as if I had just asked him if he needed me to pick up anything from the dry cleaners for him.

"Bella, are you insane? I just... I just hurt you. Why do you always come back as if I'd never done anything wrong? What I just did was inexcusable. Don't you realize that you could do so much better than me?" he asked.

Carlisle was still staring at him, and I couldn't say anything more. I walked towards the house as I murmured, "Edward, I will always love you; god forbid if one of us makes a mistake."

Of course he heard it. "Bella!" he called out. "That wasn't just a mistake. I didn't just spill something on the floor. I didn't just break the printer on the computer. I just hurt you, made you fear me, like I swore I wouldn't do in my wedding vows. I need to leave. If I don't go now, I probably won't be able to later. And I couldn't bear it if someone as beautiful and perfect as you stayed with someone disgusting and pathetic as myself. Goodbye, Bella."

"So that's it!" I called as he started to run away. "Leaving me again, just like you swore you never would. Oh well. I'll probably just go back to Jacob again. It's fine." I didn't mean it, but I was willing to do anything to bring him back to me.

I heard a loud, rumbling growl. I felt it shake the ground. I stumbled, realizing my clumsiness was sneaking up on me again.

But even though I knew it was Edward who caused the mini-earthquake, he didn't return. Not for a week. Not for two weeks. After the third week, I had returned to the state I was in almost two years ago, when he had left me the first time. The dead-like state. I didn't hunt. I didn't move. Finally, Alice had had enough. She burst into my room, the first time I'd seen another human (well, vampire, anyway) since that fateful day.

"Bella!" she screamed, and I was ready for the speech, Charlie had delivered the same one to me the first time Edward left. "You can't carry on like this. You have done absolutely nothing for the past month. Do you even realize what Edward did? If it weren't for my vision, who knows what would have happened. If Carlisle hadn't showed up when he did... I mean, I thought it was just a vision. I thought Edward would change his mind. But when you went out to talk to him, the vision hadn't changed and..." she broke off.

"Bella, you must never feel bad for what you did. You were trying to do what you thought was right. That's respectable if anything. But what Edward did was out of the question." if she was trying to make me feel better, it wasn't working. It just reminded me that it was my fault that Edward left. I told her this, and she got upset again.

"You think that we would want someone like Edward in our house again? Anyone who is capable of doing something like that doesn't deserve a place in our family."

What she said would have made sense. There was only one problem:

I was in love with Edward. And no matter what he did, weather it be cheat on me, weather he burned our house to the ground, weather he killed my entire family...nothing could change that. No matter how mad I was, how much I hated him, how much I wished differently, I was not able to live without him. And as much as I convinced myself otherwise, there was no way of escaping it.


	12. The Cause of the Problem

(Here is the next chapter. I'll probably even be able to write another one tonight. KEEP REVIEWING!!! xoxo-L)

Edward and mine's anniversary was in two days. And I thought about him every second of every day as I sat in our (cancel that, _my_) room all day. I thought about everything that happened... and finally found out who's fault it truly was that he left.

At first, I thought it was Edwards. He was about to hurt me! But, then I thought of the reason behind that. I, his true love, his wife, had threatened to end my life... I decided that, stupid as he was, he wouldn't have reacted that way if it hadn't been for me. So, for the longest time, I blamed myself. After weeks of me thinking about why I would ever have suggested such a stupid thing, I remembered why- Jacob.

Jacob still hadn't shown up, as he promised he would, and I tried not to think about him much. But when I realized that had it not been for Jacob Black, so I would not have thought about ending my life, I was suddenly filled with hate. I suddenly hated Jacob Black with a passion. It took all my willpower not to get up and run to La Push just to teach that sorry mutt a lesson.

But that didn't mean I didn't wriggle out of my cocoon and run downstairs to tell the rest of the Cullens about my sudden urge.

Well, not so much tell them. More scream it.

"I absolutely _detest_ Jacob Black! I _hate_ him! He has taken it a step too far! If I wasn't sitting around all day waiting for Edward to come back, I would go down to that reservation right now and-"

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me and I looked at Jasper thankfully.

(Here

"Bella... why don't you sit down. None of us have seen you in months, except for the one time you went hunting. Your eyes are black and there are shadows under your eyes that resemble what happened when you went without sleep for too long when you were human. Lets all go hunting, then we can talk about your sudden outburst after."

Esme had said this, and I agreed...not too willingly. However, I did feel the venom fill my mouth at the word 'hunt'. We all left silently, and after a few hours, the whole time nothing being said, we all returned and sat in the main room again.

"Now. No one in this family particularly likes any of the werewolves, but no one seems to hate them as much as you do at this very moment. Please, explain to us your thoughts...minus the yelling this time, please." I couldn't help but suppress a grin as Carlisle said this, but I quickly covered it up and carried on with my story, explaining everything about what Jacob had done that eventually caused Edward to leave.

Their expressions were a mixture of anger and amusement as Rosalie, to my surprise, spoke.

"Ok... so it's kind of a long shot. Jacob reminded us the rules of the treaty we formed many years ago, everyone got upset, you decide you want to kill yourself. Then Edward acts completely unreasonably and God -and apparently Alice as well- knows what could have happened if they didn't save you in time. This is, much as I hate to admit it, anything but Jacob's fault. I don't see how you don't understand this, Bella!" She was upset.

"Let's put it this way, Bella," Jasper said as he walked toward me. "Jacob was... the firewood. You were the spark. You caused a tiny little flame. Edward, however, was the gasoline, turning the fire wild and out of control.

"Now, you can't blame the firewood for the fire. The spark made everyone a little excited, but the tiny flame probably would have gone out by itself after a short time. The gasoline, however, was extremely unnecessary and uncalled for. There was no reason to pour it all over the fire and burn everything to the ground."

Ugh. How was it, that every time I thought I would win an argument, I somehow ended up losing? I was so stupid. I thought I finally came to a conclusion, that is was Jacob's fault, but Jasper's little 'fire' analogy completely proved me wrong. Again.

"Bella, of course you're not going to get mad at Edward. You're in love with him, though it's getting harder and harder to understand why. So you try to blame everyone but him, though it is completely and utterly his fault. He is the only one responsible for his actions." Alice had a pleading expression in her eyes as she took my hand.

"You keep saying that! You all keep saying that!" I exclaimed.

"That's because you're not _getting_ it!" she retorted. "No one did anything wrong, except for that sick, insufferable _monster_ Edward!"

I flinched as she said the last few words. "Edward is _not_ a monster" I snarled, my face hurting from the expression on it.

"You think that, don't you Bella!" Alice was suddenly screaming. "Well, that's because you didn't see my vision. Why do you think I haven't told anyone? Why do you think I ran up into my room? Because I saw you getting a bad talking to from him? I didn't even tell Carlisle. I just told him we needed to get outside. I don't even want to think about what I saw! Believe me, if you knew, even if you had the slightest idea of what Edward was thinking of doing to you-" her voice broke.

She ran back upstairs, with Jasper behind her. Rosalie was perched on Emmett's knee, shaking for some reason. Then I realized it was because Emmett was growling, his body quavering.

"I'm going to leave," he said, "before I say something I might regret. Come on, Rose." And with that, him and Rosalie had disappeared upstairs as well.

Now it was just Carlisle, Esme and I in the room. We sat in silence for a long while before a growl started in Carlisle's chest. As soon as I smelled who was coming closer to the front door, it turned into a full fledged roar.

(Come on guys, the next chapter will come out much quicker If I know I have people wanting to read it.

So please, just click that little button and leave a review!!

\/ \/ \/)


	13. The Explination

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT SERIES, OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MUCH AS I WISH DIFFERENTLY.

(Thank you all for the reviews!! I haven't mentioned this, but this is actually my first fanfic. You guys are seriously the best people ever. I want to give you a big thank you, so Edward just gave a big hug & kiss to: **atiqa-silver**, **bellard, Miss Apple Pie,BellaxEdwardforever95, Irish Froggy, LostInLove84, ms.silverdusk, Gaara's girl Kirei, Alice Missamore, humaax3, Xx-InuKat-xX, and Twilightfever. **Thanks again, and keep reading! I'll be updating a lot... be expecting lots of them! P.S I'm sorry to everyone who decided that they hated the story because everyone turned against Edward. The story is still in progress, and everything will be cleared up soon, though if you've stopped reading, you're probs not reading this. LOL. Anyway, back to the story, sorry for making my message so long!)

Edward had run back into the house, breaking down the front door. Everything happened very quickly then.

Every one of the Cullens had run downstairs. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme stood in front of me, snarling at Edward. Carlisle and Emmett were trying to push Edward back out of the door, and Jasper stood at the foot of the stairs, his eyes closed. Suddenly, everyone relaxed, though Emmett still had a firm grasp on Edward, not letting him move an inch closer to me.

All of a sudden, everything came back to me. Those few moments that felt like hours when Edward had hurt me for the first time. And as I saw Edwards face for the first time in months, I realized my family was right; he _was_ a monster.

"What the hell is going on?" I shrieked.

"Alice! Rosalie screamed. "How could you not see this coming!?"

"It was a spur- of - the- moment decision, " Alice explained, a look of disgust on her face. "By the time I saw him coming for a visit, he was already right outside the front door."

"Everyone needs to calm down. Sit, everyone, and let's talk about this," Carlisle said, though he didn't look disappointed when everyone sat but Edward, who still wasn't welcome, and Emmett, who was holding him back.

Edward, however, wasn't even struggling against his older 'brother'. He was looking at the ground, his eyes full of sorrow. He looked up slowly. His dark onyx eyes smoldered as they locked on mine.

"Bella, " he said, in a sweet velvet voice. "My sweet Bella."

So much for thinking he was a monster. Of course, my heart completely melted at his words. Well, if I had a working heart, it would have. In fact, if I had a heartbeat, it would probably be beating so quickly right now they'd take me to a hospital. I _wish_ I could hate him.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing here?" Carlisle said calmly, but with a hint of acid in his voice.

"Please... let me explain. I... I understand if you want me to leave again. But hear me out, and I will gladly do so." He looked at me again. "Well, not gladly, exactly...but without a fight, anyway."

"Fine," said Alice, coldly. "Explain to us why you were going to...well, what you were about to do to Bella."

Edward cringed as she said this, but he composed himself before he spoke again. "When I left, I rain into the forest. Jacob... he hadn't quite left yet, I suppose. He was in the forest, and I listened to his thoughts before he noticed I'd arrived.

" He was in wolf form, and I could hear him telling the rest of the pack about the new addition to our-" he looked up, his face in pain. "Or, _your_ family. I... I couldn't bear he was telling them. _'They've sucked her soul out. They've violated the treaty. I know, I think I'd rather see her_-' I couldn't listen for another minute to what he was saying about you, Bella. I couldn't just stand by and let him continue saying that. So I... I snuck up on him. I'm so sorry, Bella. I knew he was your best friend-"

"Ha!" I snorted. "Are you talking about Jacob _Black_? The one who came over here and declared war? The one who said he'd rather see me dead-" Edward flinched slightly as I said this- "than a vampire? Well, _that_ Jacob Black is no friend of mine."

But I still couldn't shut up the curious nagging voice in my head. I wish I didn't care. Well, then again, I also wish that I could go back in time and change everything. But unfortunately, neither was going to happen.

"Edward..." I asked, probably too casually, "What uh... what happened to Jacob?"

Edward's face didn't change. "Let's just say it's a good thing he heals quickly."

Normally I would have laughed, but I couldn't bring myself to do so right now.

"Anyway... Jacob was able to get up after... after I thought he was unconscious. As soon as I read his thoughts again and turned to fight him, he had already bit me..." as he said this, I automatically walked toward him to look at the damage. No one objected to this, but Edward put his hand out toward me, and I stopped on the spot.

Wordlessly, he turned around. He lifted off his thin white cotton shirt, revealing two long, dragging marks down his back. It looked exactly as if Jacob had scraped his back with his teeth.

I gasped as I realized this, and I was just close enough that I could graze the scrapes with my pale fingertips. The entire family tensed up as I did this, and Edward went completely rigid. I pulled away quickly, and everyone calmed down.

"As I was saying... since I knew what he was doing a split second before he did, I was able to turn around in time and push him to the ground. He was already weak, so he went down without a fight. I was so angry then. I turned around, trying to find Jasper. I knew he had come looking for me, but he was too far away to calm me down in time.

" '_Hey parasite_', Jacob had called out weakly, and I saw that he had returned to his human state, '_I heard everything. I guess your 'beloved' would rather die than spend another minute with you_-' I had cut him off there as I went... completely out of control. I look back and wonder how I could have let that mongrel get to me. But when he mentioned Bella... I couldn't bear it. I beat him to an inch of death before I heard Bella calling me. I rushed back, glad that I had something to distract me.

"But then I heard you say '_I'll explain the reason for my decision._' That meant you hadn't changed your mind. It meant that you still wanted to end your life...and I was stupid enough to believe that _dog_ and think it was because of me. I saw you... and suddenly I was filled with rage again. The kind that made me lose all control. And then, Jacob's words still running through my mind, I reached out for you..."

His eyes had glazed over by then. He appeared to be looking not at me, but at something right behind me. "I had heard Carlisle and Alice's thoughts by then. I knew they were coming, as I saw you on the ground, fearing for your life, I snapped out of it.

"All of a sudden, I was on the ground. I didn't understand the look on your face for a second. Then, as I went over it in my mind... I realized that it was me. I was the one who caused you that emotional and physical pain. And for that," he said, his eyes directly looking to mine now, "I will never be able to forgive myself. And then you tried to apologize to _me, _saying you still loved me! That just made me feel worse! And when you said you were going back to Jacob... that just made me believe what he was saying even more. You can do so much better than me, Bella. I don't think you understand that."

"Well, that very well may be, Edward," I said quietly, though I knew he could hear, "and you don't know how much I wish I could get over you. I wish you could have just left and I could find someone else.

"I tried, Edward, I tried. For months I tried to convince myself to get out of bed, that I needed to find someone else, anyone other than _you_. But every time I would uncurl from my ball, I felt like I was falling apart all over again. You were all I could think about. Every second of every day, I couldn't get you out of my head.

"I may hate you with every fibre of my being. I may wish you would leave and never come back, and I could _go on _with my life. But I can't. That's the problem, I just _can't_! I am in _love_ with you, Edward Cullen, and I can't live without you!"

I looked around the room, and realized I had probably been talking to loudly. I was out of breath, and everyone was staring at me.

Suddenly, Edward was walking toward me, and for a fraction of a second I thought he was going to hurt me again. But that thought instantly left my mind as he knotted his fingers in my hair and pulled my lips to his.

Suddenly, I felt whole again. I felt like the emptiness inside of me was filling up with every second that he kissed me. He only pulled away to whisper three words, but they were the words that sent my heart flying:

"_I love you._"


	14. Author's Note

Hello wonderful, awseome readers! Unfortunately, my computer broke down 2 days ago :( So i haven't been able to update, but I'm starting the chapter as soon as I finished writing this note. Be expecting it by the end of the night! xoxo-L

Me: I'm writing the chapter right now.

Edward: Oh, what's going to happen?

Me: I don't really know... I'll figure it out, though.

Bella: I hope it doesn't have anything to do with those smelly, stinky werewolves. plugs nose

Me: I guess we'll have to find out. Thanks for the idea, though... wink wink

Edward: I need to... uhh... have a little chat with Jacob.

Bella: Don't be gone too long! The new chapter is going to come out soon!

Edward: Well, the...erm... conversation should only take a few minutes.

Bella: Hah! Don't get too cocky, Edward.

Edward: Just what are you implying?

Bella: shifty eyes

Me: OKIE DOKIE THEN... I'm working on the chapter. And trying to convince Edward to stay here. See you soon!

Edward: I still don't know why you think Jacob's stronger than me. You know, I-

Bella: Of course, honey. Why don't you just go upstairs, and you can think about that.

Me: Ugh... I'm going now. Peace!


	15. Into the Woods

(Ugh.. I have so much writer's block righ. I am actually supposed to be doing my homework right now... so if my parents ask, say this was an essay :P. I'll try to do it quickly, so I apologize if it's not the best chapter. Remember, I'm doing this for you, so keep reviewing! xoxo-L)

When Edward pulled away from me I noticed his family had gone. I would have noticed before, however, it's hard to concentrate on anything when Edward's lips are on mine, except how those lips made me feel... which was unbelievably cherished and desired.

When I had caught my breath, (even though I didn't technically need to breathe- but hey, old habits die hard,) I asked quietly, "Where did everyone go?"

"Oh, all different places, actually. Emmett and Rosalie are speeding off in Rosalie's convertible. Esme and Jasper went off running, though not even they know where they're going. And Carlisle and Alice are in the woods." He paused, wincing slightly as if Alice must have been telling Carlisle something he didn't want his father to know. "But they're all thinking basically the same things- how insane you are for taking me back, wondering if you should be alone with me, oh, and how much they all wished I'd go burn in hell." He replied with a shrug. "Nothing too important."

"So they all believe in hell now?" I asked with a smirk. Hey, can't blame a girl for trying to lighten the situation.

"I suppose so. but when I said them _all_, I meant _all_. Including me." he said all this while, yet again, dazzling me with his eyes. Those really should be a legal weapon. He can do anything with them. He could probably get a bank teller to give him all the money out of the vault just by asking.

"I told you," I reminded him. "You don't know how much I wish I could tell you to get out right now so I could just move on. But I can't. I believe that it's actually impossible."

Edward chuckled at this, though he wasn't laughing through my favourite crooked smile. "Bella... you know the only reason I'm not walking through the front door right now is because I promised you I would never leave you again, not because it's not what's best for you. Though," he added, "Even if you did ask me to leave right now, I would wait every night outside our- _your_ window, begging for you to take me back."

"Well, lets not go to all that trouble then," I decided, and pulled him in for another kiss.

He kissed me back, but it wasn't how he usually kissed me. It actually reminded me of the way he kissed me while I was still a human.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, not moving my lips away.

"I can't do this to you. Everybody else just wants me to leave. They're on their way back now... they want to talk about everything." He explained, and pulled away quietly.

I was hyperventilating now. Did he want to go? Did he want to leave me? I wouldn't be able to live anymore if he was gone.

The door opening interrupted my thoughts.

Everyone in the room filed in, finding places awkwardly to sit. No one made eye contact with each other, even Carlisle. We stayed silent for a long time.

Suddenly, I no longer felt awkward. Everyone was looking up with tons of confidence. I looked at Jasper thankfully, and he nodded.

"Bella... Edward," Carlisle greeted us. I smiled, and Edward gave a curt nod. "In all my years, these past few months have been the hardest. My best friend, my son, made mistakes that he cannot erase. However, they are not completely unforgivable." Rosalie snorted at this, and Alice shushed her.

"Though they are not unforgivable, they are extremely hard to forget. Alice has... explained her vision with-" he winced- "detail. I will not say it in front of Bella, however."

"What?" I exclaimed as I stood up quickly. "That is unfair! I have a right to know!"

"But you don't want to know... please, understand that." Alice's voice broke.

"Fine!" I screamed. So they didn't want to tell me. Wow. So I guess they're going to force me to go far away, out of hearing distance, so they can discuss it. How great.

"Thank you Bella," Esme said. "You're making this go so easily for us."

"Have fun!" I sneered as I ran outside. The snow crunched under my feet, though I knew I wouldn't slip. I ran faster, faster, faster...

...until I saw the ice almost come in contact with my face. I threw my hands out quickly, protecting me. Of course they didn't scrape, but I needed to remember that my klutziness had returned since I'd run out of human blood.

But I kept on running, wishing I had some way to find out. Maybe if I did, I could realize what a monster Edward really was and I could fall out of love with him.

Then I remembered that I could. I could simply ask them what it was, and they would have to tell me, because I could force them to tell the truth. Hah! I had forgotten about my power in all my fury. I turned quickly, back towards the giant house, careful not to trip over anything.

"Alice!" I screamed as I burst through the front door. As soon as they'd heard me running, they started talking about the weather. But now they would have to tell me exactly what they were saying.

"Tell me, Alice," I said. "What exactly did you see in that vision of yours?"

I smiled, and her bottom lip trembled, trying to stay shut, until finally her musical voice could be heard.

(Okay! It took me three days to get this chapter out, and for that, I apologize. Now, I have something awesome to tell you- next chapter is REVIEWER'S CHOICE!! That's right! Leave a review or send me a message with what you want to see happen in the next chapter. I will pick the best one and write about it! So please, PLEASE review, and tell me what you want! RIGHT NOW! PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON RIGHT BELOW HERE!! The next chapter will come out faster the more people who review. Thanks again! xoxo-L)


	16. PLEASE READ

Hey guys!

Now, seriously... you have to review. It can be anything! I'm re-reading all the twilight books again to see how everyone should act and what they would say, because I admit that I sometimes slip and start turning the characters into my own. So, PLEASE! REWIEW OR SEND A MESSAGE! It can be ANYTHING, I just want to see what you guys would like. Even if it's not a full idea, just a brief description of what you'd like to see happen, it's still fine. So, go ahead! Much love, xoxo-L.


	17. Reviewer's Choice Alice's Vision

(Okay, after weeks of reading messages and thinking about what should happen in the next chapter, It's finally up! Gahh! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my brothers, because they have been helping me with this. If it weren't for them, it would have taken a lot longer for this chapter to be finished. I know I'm taking a long time to explain what Alice saw, but you need to know a few things before I tell you. Sorry! Ok, so prepare for the strangest and most exciting chapter in the book...REVIEWER'S CHOICE!!)

Edward closed his eyes and gripped the side of the couch, as if trying to restrain himself.

"Edward knows what Alice is about to say," Carlisle explained after seeing my confused expression. "He doesn't want to leave... he thinks it will show weakness."

I nodded and turned to Alice. Her voice quavered.

"Let me explain before I tell you what was going to happen. It will make much more sense if I explain to you about what Carlisle and I have been discussing for the past little while," she pleaded, trying to put off telling me the thing I was most curious about. I nodded, and she looked at Carlisle meaningfully. I suppose she wanted him to start.

"It seems the werewolves, or perhaps just Jacob, we can't be sure...have a new power," he said calmly. "They can make us act out on a whim, do the first thing that comes to mind. They force us to do something without thinking about the consequences. Usually, you don't even want to do the thing that ends up happening."

"Like when you have a mad killer on the phone and the first thing you want to do is scream and tell Alice, but then you think about it and decide just to go meet up with him without dragging anyone into it." I mused, starting to understand.

"Erm... not the best example, Bella, but you sort of have the right idea. Anyhow, you must understand that Jacob was trying to force Edward to do the first thing that crossed his mind, which he knew Edward would never do, not in a million years. It affected me as well, and for that I apologize," Carlisle said, looking at Edward.

Edward didn't move an inch. Carlisle continued.

"When this is happening, you go into a trance-like state. When it is over, you don't know what happened until you think about it. So at first, I didn't know the words coming out of my mouth, and I'm sure Edward didn't know what he was doing. You really think, after years of self-restraint, he would give in so easily? No, he had no idea. It's like your body takes over and you have to control over it.

It doesn't work out perfectly for them all the time, however. As it happens, Edward's first thoughts after what Jacob said was to kill him. Which he almost did. But even though you were the reason they started fighting in the first place, you called Edward's name, which also caused him to stop."

I was getting a little lost, but I kept listening intently.

"Don't you see? Just hearing your voice weakened Jacob's power. You must realize that Edward does love you, Bella, in order to go against an overpowering desire to kill him. But it hadn't completely disappeared... it was still happening when you talked to him. Which caused... well, what was about to happen next. But it was love also that made him completely overcome it and snap out of the trance when Alice and I came outside."

Everyone had grown silent.

"I think you should know, Bella," Edward murmured. "Because then, after hearing it, you might hate me even more...enough to leave me."

I moved close to Alice as she started to speak.

I laid in bed that night, going over what had been said that afternoon. It was hard to hear, and even harder to think about, though I couldn't get the sequence out of my head.

Edward was going to hit me. Not just once. He was going to hit me as hard as he could while I stayed as quiet as I could. I wouldn't be too loud, because I wouldn't want the rest of the Cullens to come out and see what he was doing. But I would whisper for him to please stop.

Apparently he wouldn't, because of Jacob. He was going to keep on doing the disgusting, terrible, abusive things. When the Werewolf Drug (that is the name we had come up with for the power) had almost worn off, he would be able to understand what he was doing, but he wouldn't be able to control his body. He would scream he couldn't stop, that he wished I was strong enough to run away. And as he started to scream, Carlisle would hear him and run out As soon as Edward was himself again, he would see what he had done... and he would have gone to the Volturi.

I shook as I went over it, and wished I could fall into a deep slumber.

(I know, I know...what a short chapter! But it was a lot of info to take in, and I actually have to go away for the weekend. But I want LOTS of reviews...they make my day! If your just going to be a bitch, don't...but constructive criticism is always a good thing. Also, if I don't get enough reviews, I'll get the hint and end the story. So, if you want to see more, just click that little blueish button below! Thanks again for everyone who contributed to Reviewer's Choice! xoxo-L)


	18. Strongest Love

(Ugh.. Wirter's block much? I have had so much difficulty coming up with the next chapter. Well, here it is.)

Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me as I laid on the bed. Of course they soothed me, but I was still filled with anger, annoyance, confusion... Jasper was probably going to have a stroke what with all the emotions radiating from me. I stayed curled up in a ball, wishing I could go back in time.

"Bella... how you forgive me for these awful things I put you through, I'll never know. I do love you with all my heart, my soul... I hope you can still believe that. But I don't blame you if you don't."

Hmm. Did I believe it? Of course I loved him; that was how I kept on forgiving him. For getting me involved with a tracker trying to kill me, for making me choose my boyfriend over my best friend, for leaving me, for almost hurting me... but all of that seemed like nothing while I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his sweet, delicious scent and looked deep into his beautiful topaz eyes. And while I looked at them, it was impossible not to believe that he really, truly loved me. I smiled.

"Edward, even if you didn't love me, I'd still forgive you... because I love you more than life itself. Which I proved to you... and I never have any regrets. Sometimes I miss Charlie, Renee... but you complete me, you make my life whole. I'd rather spend a minute with you than a lifetime with anybody else." I said, my voice breaking.

He pulled me in closer and kissed the top of my head. "Bella, I swore never to make you sad, never to leave you, and to always protect you. I meant every world of that on our wedding day. Do you realize I've broken every single vow?"

"But you also said you loved me. You haven't broken that one," I reminded him. "Edward, my world would be broken without you. There would be no point to even trying anymore if you ever left. You're the one thing that keeps me going when I have nothing left to hold onto." My voice broke again, and I was crying without tears. I looked up, and his face was filled with pain and love. I hated going all cheesy-romance on him, but it was the way I felt... and I felt no need to hide it.

"Bella.. You are more than I deserve. I will do everything I can to make you happy. And if me staying makes you happy, then I will. Even if it goes against my better judgement. I love you, and I hope that that will be enough to get us through anything... because I will be willing to _do_ anything to stay with you forever."

I sighed and pulled away from him. His face, his voice, his scent... it was all too much. He was beautiful, my own personal angel. He thought he wasn't good enough for me, but I thought it was quite the opposite. He was beautiful, and I don't know how he thought he loved me more than I loved him. It was impossible.

"I think we should go hunt," I murmured, breaking the beautiful silence. Much as I would love staying there forever, I really was getting quite thirsty.

"And I thought only I could read minds," he said with a laugh before getting up. He pulled me onto my feet and grasped my hand tightly before we went downstairs to invite the rest of the family to come with us.

After Edward and I were done, we hurried back before the others. Edward didn't realize the hurry, and he was pretty much dying of curiosity while I pulled him up the stairs to our own suite.

"You know what else I've missed?" I said seductively has I pulled him into our room.

"Ah, yes, I've missed that too," he murmured and smiled my favourite crooked smile. He laid down on the bed with me beside him, and I giggled once before he pulled his lips to mine.

(Ok.. Another short chapter. I'm really sorry. But my life isn't so great right now...personal reasons. Thanks for understanding. Please review!! Thank you guys again. Xoxo-L)

"


	19. The OC

(Ok guys! I haven't updated in pretty much FOREVER, so I'm going to make this chapter extra-long if you guys don't mind reading it. It's mostly fluff and a little humor, but I thought it was getting a little to dreary so I added a little buzz. ALSO, if you are watching the O.C., don't read as soon as you see this: ()()(), and you can start again once you see it again. Ok! Here it is! xoxo-L)

Edward and I laid on the bed, panting for breath. He squeezed my hand tightly and smiled at me. I smiled back and got up, walking to the bathroom to wash up.

I splashed cold water on my face, and really looked at myself in the mirror for the first time since becoming a real vampire, not a red-eyed, bloodthirsty newborn.

Not a strand of my glossy chestnut hair was out of place; it ran smoothly over my shoulders and back. My cheekbones were more prominent, and my full lips now fit in with the rest of my face; they did not look out of place. My eyes were light butterscotch from feeding earlier that day, with only the slightest hint of a purple shadow under them.

I stood back a little ways from the full length mirror to see my whole body. My always slender legs now had muscle definition, and I couldn't help but smile when I realized how much time I had saved since I no longer had to shave them. My stomach looked toned, as did my arms. My porcelain skin was flawless, and though I thought I would love not having to worry about my appearance anymore, I was actually a little disappointed. Of course I was still Bella; I just wasn't the same. I wasn't used to beauty, and I didn't know how to feel about it.

Sure, it was nice at first having men's eyes watch me as I walked down the street, seeing women shoot looks of jealousy at me in clothing stores. But now those men's eyes seemed a little creepy, and I didn't like making enemies as soon as I met a girl. Of course Edward probably liked it better this way, and I was happy for him to be happy. But I couldn't help but be curious, so I walked into our room to get dressed and ask him about it.

"Hello, love," Edward greeted as I walked in. "What have you been doing?"

"Just washing my face," I said with hesitation as I pulled a t-shirt over my head. The hesitation didn't go unnoticed (of course).

"Something wrong, Bella?" he asked as he stood up (I saw that he was only half naked- he had put on a pair of jeans) and placed a hand on my back. I loved how his hands no longer felt cold, and I could get so close to him without a shiver. I pulled a pair of black yoga pants on and turned to look at him.

"I was just... wondering..." Why was this so awkward? It wasn't that awkward a question. _Do you like me now that I'm actually pretty?_ It didn't sound weird in my head. So why was it so hard to spit out? "I was just, er... thinking about...some things..." Oh my god. I sounded like an idiot! Why didn't I just say it?

"Mmm... what kind of things?" I didn't realize how close we were. His arms were now constricted around my waist, pulling me closer. I should have known he could get anything out of me with those beautiful eyes, looking straight into mine.

"Do you like me more now that I'm pretty? I mean I know you loved me before but I was just wondering because I know that you're totally gorgeous and I was always just a boring human girl and now that I am on about the same level of attractiveness as you it might be easier for you to like me and-" I was rambling. I probably would have kept on talking too if he didn't smile and hold a finger to my lips while his eyes closed. I quieted down and buried my face in his chest. How come at first I couldn't get my words out, then when I did, I said way to much? Ugh. There really was something wrong with me.

"Bella... my sweet. I love you for you, and even if you really _did_ have a third eye and webbed feet, you would always be the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing thing in my world. Well, you would have to be- you _are _my world."

"I love you more than anything, Edward." I said quietly into his bare chest. "But... that still doesn't answer my question. I'm not asking if you find me attractive, or if you would love me if I wasn't. I just can't help wondering if you love me _more_ now that I'm a little more beautiful." I was surprised that I didn't ramble or speak without confidence, but my voice stayed steady- and full of curiosity. I looked up.

He looked halfway between incredulous and full of disbelief, as if I'd just asked him to go steal Rosalie's panties and wear them as a hat. I made sure he told me the entire truth. Then, all of a sudden, the room was filled with loud, roaring laugh and he fell backwards onto the bed.

"Are you over your little episode?" I asked quietly as he started to settle down. Was that truthfully what he thought of me?

"Oh Bella, you are absolutely hilarious. I honestly haven't even noticed that much how you've changed. Of course you look extremely gorgeous, but you always have; and even if you think you weren't pretty before, I think you have always looked this beautiful. Of course I don't love you more; there was no _way_ to love you more than after the first time I kissed you."

He said it with humor, but it was also somehow filled with passion and romance. I smiled at how the words made me feel and laid down next to him. Ah, he was perfect. My world was perfect. At some point during the hunting trip Edward had gotten on good terms with the rest of the family, so I no longer felt the need to choose between the Cullens and Edward- we could all live as one big happy family, forever.

Just as I was wallowing in my beautiful moment with an even more beautifully shirtless Edward, (ha-ha,) I heard a voice from downstairs. It seemed Emmett had just bought all of the seasons of the O.C.

Edward and I walked downstairs, not knowing what was about to take place. Because of course, with Emmett, I never really knew. But Emmett had just gotten over the 'Guitar Hero' phase a few months ago, so I had a general idea of what awaited us.

"Oh, c'mon, Summer. ZACK? We all know you and Seth belong together, so how come every god damn time you and him are about to kiss, freaking Zack comes back into the picture? Ugh!"

Turns out, Emmett gets pretty emotional in teenage dramas. Everybody had gathered in the family room to watch the show, even though most people paid more attention to Emmett's reactions than the tv.

()()()"Marissa! Oh, please, first the yard guy, and now a highschool dropout? A WOMAN highschool dropout? We all know you're not a lesbian, and you're just trying to get your mom upset. And Ryan... you can't possibly be going out with CALEB's daughter. That makes her your aunt or sister or something!"()()()

Emmett talked to the characters like they were actually in the room with him. Jasper and Edward were sitting on the loveseat (aww) looking at each other, grinning every time Emmett made a comment.

Alice seemed bored. She was absentmindedly playing with a strand of Rosalie's hair, who was seated beside her on the large sofa and also looked equally as bored. Apparently, they had both seen these shows on TV a few months ago. Esme sat in the recliner and kept a small grin on her face, happy to see her son happy. Carlisle said he needed to cover somebody else's shift at the hospital who was sick today, even though I knew he was lying because he didn't change and he started driving in the wrong direction. I was sitting with Emmett on the floor, getting into the show and agreeing with whatever he said.

()()()Emmett threw the remote at the TV when Marissa got in the car crash and died.()()() He looked sad. SAD. His face was all squinty and his head rested in his palms. He took the DVD player and threw it against the wall. Of course, this made Esme and Rosalie pissed off, so he earned two smacks in the head and a shopping trip with Alice to get a new DVD player.

Jasper agreed to join them, stating that he knew more about electronics than anyone else. Esme and Rosalie said they would go, but only to visit a store opening. Alice then insisted that she wanted to go to that, too, which made Jasper and Emmett upset that they would spend the day in the mall. THEN Esme told them that if they put up with it, she'd let them buy another WII so they didn't have to take turns anymore.

This little argument lasted about 30 seconds, and before I knew what was happening, Edward and I were sitting alone in the main room, with a smashed DVD player and Carlisle's 'forgotten' doctor bag. I shrugged, snuggled in with Edward on the couch, thinking it was just another day in the Cullen family. Suddenly something dawned on me.

We were alone.

In this huge house.

The other seven vampires (who all had super hearing, I might add) were all gone.

I sat up quickly, startling Edward with my vamp speed. I made a mental note never to think of the words vamp speed again.

"EDWARD!" I squealed in my musical voice.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Over protective Edward, as always. Even when I was practically indestructible he still worried about my well-being.

"No, silly! Do you realize what is going on?!" I was speaking very quickly, and even with his vamp hearing (I decided never to even try using the word vamp-anything, because it never sounded cool) I doubted he could make out everything I was saying.

"Erm... well, we have a bunch of adolescent werewolves trying to start a war, a crazy brother who is obsessed with the OC, and a father who is sane enough to run away from it all for a bit. Which were you referring to?" Edward raised an eyebrow, humor filling his face.

"Uh, how about none of the above?" I mused, and took his hand. Sure, we had already done... THAT...today (twice. ahem.), but we had to take advantage of this. Sure, we had our own suite upstairs. And if we tried to be really quiet, most people couldn't hear. But where's the fun in that? I wanted to go crazy!

"I don't quite follow..." Edward murmured, but laced his fingers through mine anyway.

"Ugh. For a vampire who has gone through high school and all the ivy league universities, you don't seem very smart. But I'll give you a hint. What do all girls think when they walk by you?" I questioned, pressing my lips to his collarbone.

"Well, if you're talking about Alex in the O.C..." He smiled.

"That doesn't count, she likes girls. But I bet you're so good-looking you could turn her straight." I patted him on the top of his head.

"I think it's actually something genetic in their bodies, not that they think girls are prettier," Edward explained.

"Good to know. But you're not going to distract me today. I know you know what I'm talking about. And, excuse me, but I thought all guys wanted to do all day was have sex," I knew, that even if I were human, I wouldn't have blushed. Me and him were comfortable with this subject now.

"Yeah, with their wives." He said.

I looked at him, confused, for a minute. What the hell was he talking about?

"Listen Bella, I know you probably want to explore new things, but I really don't want to share my love with any other woman, even if you were there too."

I stared at him, wide-eyed and open mouthed. Then I started to laugh.

"Oh-Edward," I said between fits of giggles. "I don't want to have a... menage au trois. I was just- using that- as an example of what I was in the mood for-" I broke off again, laughing.

"Well, you can see where a man can get confused!" Edward said, louder than usual and full of obvious embarrassment. "I mean, you obviously wouldn't want to do that sort of thing with other people in the house. So I don't see why sleeping together would be anything special just because our family is out of the house!"

I was still laughing hysterically. A threesome! He didn't understand that I just wanted to scream as loud as I wanted, and I was sure that was what girls thought about when they saw Edward. I tried to simmer down. Edward looked frustrated.

"Oh, Edward, don't be upset," I reasoned. "You know how many times I feel like an idiot when I'm around you?"

"Well, I'm not upset. Nor do I feel like an idiot. I just think it would be nicer if you were to explain where you are going with conversations more clearly." He spoke stiffly and formally.

"Huh. So I guess I'm not gonna get any, huh? Oh well. I'm going upstairs to listen to music, since you don't seem to want to act like a man right now. I don't mind, you just tell me when you're over yourself-"

He didn't let me finish. Actually, by the time I collected my thoughts, my shirt was off. Well then! That was just nice wasn't it. At least I knew how to make him do stuff for me. Insult him, make jokes about his sexuality, threaten to leave the room. Surprising; I never would have thought that turned guys on.

But his lips were moving fiercely with mine now, probably wanting to prove something to me. Oh well. I'll take it. I leaned over top of him, straddling him so my knees were on either side on him. His fingers traced up and down the backs of my thighs as I kissed him harder, daring him to see if he could act like a 'real man'. Well let me just say this- over the next hour, he definitely proved himself.

(There! I know I write short chapters compared to most people, but ideas come easier to me when I'm not writing for long periods of time. This cute chapter took less than an hour to write, and I know nothing much happened, but I just really wanted to show everyone that Edward and Bella's relationship was still strong. Sorry if there are typos. REVIEW! I have a feeling that people are getting a little bored with this story, so unless I get enough reviews to convince me otherwise, I'll be finishing it off within a few chapters. No point in writing a story that no one reads! Anyhooooo, yes, please review. CLICK IT! I KNOW YOUR'RE LOOKING AT THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AND ARE ABOUT TO CLICK IT RIGHT...ABOUT...NOW!!)


	20. Even the fights are perfect

(Hi! Uhh, yeah, I'm finishing off this story for now and will be writing a sequel at some point in the future. I just don't have any time to write now, so I'll be starting the next one after all this craziness is done. Enjoy!)

"Well, I'm not going to get off the computer without saving! Do you know how long I spent on this?" I was slightly annoyed. Edward was kinda being a bitch today.

"I understand that. But I've been wanting to get on all evening to check something, VERY QUICKLY, and you've been saying '15 more minutes' for the past three hours. So will you please shut down?" Edward asked.

"I'm trying, but you can see how it can be difficult to do so when you have somebody talking to you."

"No one says you can't push a button while speaking to someone."

"Sorry I'm trying to put a resume together so I can get a JOB."

"I've told you countless times you don't need one, we have quite enough to spare."

"I don't WANT to be some spoiled little brat! I don't think money should be handed to me on a silver platter. I want to earn a living, like regular people."

"You were the one who decided NOT to be a regular person anymore," Edward retorted.

Um, excuse me? That was definetely un-Edward.

"Sorry I exchanged my LIFE for you, buddy!" I said angrily. Edward must have been PMSing for something. It's been like this since TWO THIS MORNING.

Now, normally I would expect Edward to be all, 'Oh, I take the blame, you're right, I'm sorry, ya dee da.' Not today. He went to talk with Emmett and Jasper and he came out a changed man.

"I told you I didn't want you to!" he said.

"So you don't want me anymore?" I dared.

"No, I wanted you to be human!"

"So I could be an 80 year old woman, going out with a hot 17 year old? Would that make you happy? Because if you stood next to a wrinkled old hag it would make you look even better?"

"That's not it! I just want you to get off the damn computer!" he said, frustrated.

"Sorry, your highness. I apologize for wanting to make myself a life. Enjoy your computer. I hope your not looking up porn pictures of hot grannies!" I sneered.

"Nice one, Bella. It's great how highly you think of your husband." And with that, he reached for the laptop. I snatched it up before he could lay a finger on it.

"Oh, yeah. I thought so little of you that I killed myself and married you, giving up everything I believed in. Ugh, imagine what I would do if I actually _liked _you!"

"You know, I hope you realize that your jokes aren't funny. I never kid about feeling anything less than love for you." He reached for the laptop again, and I lifted it higher.

"Ok, fine! I love you Edward. Now, enjoy your god damn computer that's so much more important than anything else!" I threw the laptop at his face, and because of my vamp strength (nope, still not feeling it,) there was enough force behind it so it hurt him. Of course it shattered and feel into a million pieces on the couch.

"Smooth..." he said, and I thought of Emmett all of a sudden, He'd been saying that a lot lately. Wait.. Emmett...

"Edward, what the hell did Jasper and Emmett say to you?!" I screeched.

"Nothing that I wasn't going to do anyway!" he said, still angered by our conversation.

"What were their exact words?" I seethed.

"Don't be such a pussy, grow some balls, and stop acting so whipped."

I gaped at him for a moment before running upstairs and throwing the video game room's door open. Someone was about to get it.

Emmett and Jasper looked frightened, and I knew my face must not have been one of an angel's at the moment.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE?! EDWARD IS NOT WHIPPED. JASPER, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CARRIES ALICE'S SHOPPING BAGS AROUND, AND EMMETT, YOU LET ROSALIE DRESS YOU UP LIKE A FREAKING SLUTTY NURSE. NOW IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU WILL BE WALKING WITH ONE LEG EACH. UNDERSTAND??"

They both nodded and I bet they were glad they couldn't pee their pants.

I turned around to see Edward standing there, open mouthed. I smiled and flicked his head on the way out.

"Bella.. Bella, come back. Let me talk to you." Edward pleaded.

"You know, if you thought I was so selfish you could have told me. But to find out the reason behind it was that our brothers were making fun of you? Ridiculous. I can't believe you'd rather be an asshole to me all day and be accepted by our brothers than talk to me about your problems in an adult fashion. Too late, I guess. Well, have fun with your boyfriends. I realize how important their opinion is to you."

"Bella, _you_ are the most important thing to me. What I was saying before... I didn't mean it. I don't mind if you want to get a job. I'll even help you. It's just... when you have two guys constantly ridiculing you..." he shook his head. "Listen, today I just lost my head. I was so tired of being mocked for being a tool that I completely forgot about everything else. If you are mad at me, I am completely fine with it. Hell, I deserve it. But you don't. I don't deserve _you._ I'm looking back on my behavior... I don't know what got into me."

I smiled, a little. So he was sorry. But that didn't change the fact that he listened to Emmett and Jasper. It was so... un-Edward!

"Bella, I love you more than anything on the entire planet. I am willing to do anything for you. And so I am going to do whatever it takes for you to forgive me for my inexcusable behavior."

Aww. So sweet. I suppose I wasn't used to him being anything but perfect. So when he made one mistake, I flipped out. I guess I was the one at fault. He never critisized me for my errors. What was wrong with me? I expect so much from him. I couldn't believe what I'd done.

"There is... one thing." I mumbled.

"Anything," he promised.

"Let me apologize. I don't expect anything less than perfection from you, so as soon as you do anything wrong, I go ape shit. I can't believe my standards. One mistake and I turn it into WW III. You shouldn't have such a bothersome wife," I held my head low.

"You, apologize?! Bella, I acted like an idiot today. I seem to be making lots of mistakes lately. And I don't care if your standards are too high, thinking I should be perfect. If you are anything less than happy, it is my fault. You are mine, and I will do anything and everything to keep you content, no matter what it is. Even if it is me being perfect. I don't care. I just want you to love me."

I was awestruck. Where did Edward get these speeches? Did he write a bunch beforehand, then recite them when the time was right? I couldn't think of anything that could measure up to that.

"Edward, I-" my voice was shaking. "I do love you. More than you'll ever know. And no matter what, it will stay that way for eternity."

He pulled me in for a kiss, and I felt like I was about to burst with joy, happiness, and peace. Edward was my everything, and I knew that no matter what, he always would be.


End file.
